eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1590 (23 March 1998)
Synopsis As Julie tries to sneak out of Nigel's bedroom unseen, Dot appears right on cue. She gives Nigel a good talking to over breakfast about setting a bad example to Clare. Then she goes out and spreads the gossip to everyone she meets. Disappointingly for Dot, no-one else is horrified, and Pauline says good luck to him. Sanjay tells Grant that it's definitely true, he heard it from the Walford oracle, Dot. Phil visits Nigel and Dot drops huge hints in front of Clare too, which annoys Nigel, who had asked her to keep it secret. Nigel hesitates to admit it to Clare, but of course, she's thrilled to hear the news and says it's great. Nigel is worried about Debs, but Clare says it's fine by her. However, Nigel crosses the square and Dot points out to him that the rose bush he planted in the square for Debs has got windrot and looks almost dead. Nigel takes this as an ominous sign. Meanwhile, Dot is told her new house is ready. Kathy tells Lorna she should reconsider her occupation as other customers may harm her too, and Lorna angrily says she isn't a prostitute, she just brings all these different men home for a bit of company. Lorna needs a cigarette, and Kathy won't allow smoking in the house so she goes out, and decides to wander round to the Arches. Phil is extremely unhappy to see her and tells her to go away, she looks a mess, and then Grant comes round and tells her "You heard" and she gives up and leaves. Mark and Ruth are scheduled to visit Pauline for lunch, but Ruth is still sulking and refuses to go. Mark leaves without her, and Conor asks her again, saying that he could do with some moral support as Mary is unhappy with him at the moment too. Of course, when Conor invites her, Ruth accepts, and they turn up together just as Mark is explaining to Pauline that Ruth is ill. Conor says he persuaded her to come, and Mark looks annoyed but says "At least she listens to one of us." Mick and Lola have a date at the playground with her kid, which goes well, and Mick is happy. Barry is having a hard time in his new role as housekeeper/slave to the invalid Pat. Everything he does is wrong, and he escapes to the Vic for a break and moans to everyone while Kathy visits Pat. Pat asks if they can go to her house, but Kathy puts her off as Lorna is still there, and she eventually admits it to Pat. Pat tells her to be careful. Irene and Terry have decided upon a Caribbean wedding, and Sarah is upset that they're not having it in church at home like most hypocritical non-Christians. Cindy comes round to pick up the kids and asks Ian if he's read the divorce papers yet and is going to agree. He says he's thinking about it. When she leaves, she tells Nick that Ian looks ill, and she's worried about him. Nick says he's aiming for sympathy, and he always looks like that because he's a sad git with no life. Nick continues ruthlessly that it's a good thing if the cracks are beginning to show, as this will be in their favour for winning the kids back, and to add to the pressure, he will also get the shock of his life when he finds out about their baby too. After Cindy has gone Ian phones Kathy up to whinge at her and asks her to come round. She tells Lorna that Ian sounds upset, and she has to visit him. While she's out, Phil visits her, and Lorna doesn't answer the door as she's snivelling over some baby things. Ian tells Kathy that Cindy's divorce petition is horrible and depicts him as a monster, and says he has no-one to help him and he can't take it any more. Kathy isn't too pleased at the suggestion that she's not helping him, and tells him to stop wallowing in self-pity because other people have problems too you know, and leaves. Ian gets out the brandy. Credits Main cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt Guest cast * Julie Haye - Karen Henthorn * Lorna Cartwright - Janet Dibley * Lola Christie - Diane Parish * Nick Holland - Dominic Taylor Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes